Twilight Drabbles
by Tuesdae
Summary: TWILIGHT RELATED DRABBLES. PLLLLEASE RATE. ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICS. I'M HOPING THEY'RE FUNNY...
1. Bye Bye Bye

Drabbles!

Edward sits on his bed, scrolling through the newest version of the iPod at the speed of light.

"Aha! found it!" Edward got up on his bed and started dancing and singing along to the tune of one of his favorite songs.

_"I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie baby bye bye bye, **_"_ **

Edward turned around and sat back down on his bed, looking back down to his iPod for the next round of deep melodys, he saw someone in his door way.

Edward looked up to find Bella at his door with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"What," Edward said, "It's a classic! One of my favorites of the 90's..next to Brittany Spears, of course."


	2. Go Fish!

**Okay, so this is my second chapter, I hope everyone likes it..If you guys can comment and stuff on my work, that would be awesome, and tell me what kind of drabbles you want to hear! I'll take any suggestions!**

"Do you have a three?"

Edward smiled evily. "Go. Fish."

"This has been going on for _three hours_ guys!" Emmett complained, "Can't you just give up?"

Edward and Alice ignored Emmetts comment and kept on playing their endless game of 'Go Fish.'

"Hmmm..." Alice laughed darkly, "Do you have a _queen_?"

Edward frowned and handed Alice his last card.

"See? Was that worth the hours of your time?" Emmett questioned,

"Yes," Alice and Edward said in unison as they walked out of the room.

"...Whatever...I'll just go find Rosalie and see how our powers...ehem..._work together._"

**That was pretty short, but I'll try and make the next one longer!**


	3. Who wants to join the Black Parade?

"Hey Jasper!" Alice summoned

Jasper floated gracefully into their bedroom. He walked into Alice looking at herself in the full length mirror. It was a gift from Rosalie for Christmas last year. The only catch about it was...it talked...

Everytime Alice would ask the mirror a question about how she looked or wether the outfit she was wearing was perfect, it gave her an automatic response of "_Darling, you look fabulous!"_

Jasper didn't know why Alice asks him to tell her how she looks, since she has this "awesome" mirror to tell her, but, watever, maybe it was just a girl thing.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Do you think I should get a piercing?" Alice pulled at her lip, and then at her navel, thinking it through.

"A...a..peircing? But _why_?" Jasper stuttered.

"It's totaly the new thing this year. Punk rockers are _so_ in!" **(A/N: i agree!)**

"Alice, I think your beautiful the way you are, even more than beautiful! You don't need peircings, you can start your own fad."

Alice pouted. "I really really_ really_ wanted to join the black parade, Jazz, but thanks for ruining my dream!"

**Haha, poor Alice. I'll be writing my next chapter soon!**


	4. Dear Bella, mwahahaha

**Ok, if there are any 'Team Edward' people out there, I'm sorry. This is kinda bashing him...**

**but i am on team edward, and i was just kinda having some fun with it. Also, if you like any of the bands/artists i mentioned, i apologize. i love Demi Lovato's songs. but i couldnt help myself...haha.**

My Sweet Bella,

Please Be Safe...I seriously don't trust you with that Jacob...But it's the closest thing to safety...since I wouldn't leave you with Emmett...

I'll be back as soon as I can. This hunting trip should only take about three days.

I've left you a photo album I have made over the years, to remind you of me while I'm gone. My favorite is the one in 1935, when I was posing by the Pyramid of Khufu. I looked smoking hot in that one!

Also I have left you a mix CD of all my favorite music...things like Hannah Montana, Brittany Spears, the High School Musical Soundtrack (One and two!) and OMG! The new Demi Lovato CD!!

Anyways, Have fun with Jacob, please don't ride on your motorcycle...'cause I like to ride it, and if you crash it, it's gonna be kinda annoying ...but I guess if you cant help yourself....go ahead.

You're Love, Edward Cullen (Your PIMP! haha!)


	5. zombies ate my neighbors!

**I don't own any of these characters, I don't own any of the bands, it's all there, yup yup yup**

**Jaspers POV**

_Oh boy_, I thought,_ it's karaoke night. Again_.

The loudspeaker blared over the excited crowd's chatter.

"May I have your attention? The first participant up for tonight's karaoke is…Emmett Cullen!" The cowed roared. Emmett was always a favorite, why? I certainly don't know.

Emmett was just sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"Well?" Carlisle began, "Are you going?"

"HELL YEA!" Emmett bellowed

He ran up on stage and I just watched sitting with Edward, I heard him chuckle quietly. That's never a good sign…

Then the music started…after a few notes of the intro… I realized what song it was…oh joy…

"So hey man, check this out, downtowns a riot and something's spreading through the crowd. Try channel 9, I'm pretty sure they're headed straight for this part of town. I can't be certain, but I swear I hear them just outside. There's no way that this is real, so COUNT ME IN."

Emmett started to do a dance that resembled 'Thriller'

"So grab something sharp, find some cover, kill the lights and nail the back door shut. This isn't funny any more, oh no, THIS MEANS WAR. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd much rather choke and die than sit alone and fall without a fight."

"So call the neighbor kids with trash can lids and buckets on their heads. Cause I'm telling you, we're gonna need a little help tonight..."

_Ha_, I thought. _This can't get any better._

Edward smiled without any humor. Oh, maybe it could…

He got into a crouch position, and started to bounce his knee to the beat. He swept his pointer finger over the crowed until he landed on Rosalie.

"And there she was, glaring, through _golden_ eyes and chalk white skin. I want you to know that I won't be holding back tonight. She stole my heart. I'll be taking hers with a lawn dart now. But look at the bright side, it's not like she had one there to start..."

Rose gave him the middle finger and I laughed. Nothing like Emmett's lovely seducing ways.

"And something tells me, it's gonna be a long night..."

"So grab something sharp, find some cover, kill the lights and nail the back door shut. This isn't funny any more, oh no, THIS MEANS WAR. And something tells me, it's gonna be a long night..."

"So call the neighbor kids with trash can lids and buckets on their heads. Cause I'm telling you, we're gonna need a little help toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight-uh!"

The song ended, and Emmett jumped off the stage with a graceful landing. But the crowed was cheering to loud to notice his unusual ways.

He walked over to us with a broad smile on his face.

"So? What did you think?!" Emmett was bouncing on his toes.

Rosalie kicked him in the shin with a loud CRACK.

"That's what you get for shooting me with lawn darts!" She stormed off leaving Emmett in pain on the ground, and the rest of the Cullen's to endue the next round of torture.

It was Alice's turn.


	6. EDWARD! part 1

**HOLA HOLA, ok, so this is another chapter, and I'm going to connect this to a couple different parts, so this is part one. Oh, yea, I don't own any of the characters =(**

"Jake, what are you reading?" Bella asked as she walked across the Black's living room.

"It's this awesome new series, its called Twilight, it's pretty interesting" he said.

"Oh, ok. Can I read it after you're finished?" asked Bella.

"Sure! Actually I'm done…….NOW!" Jacobs hands Bella the book.

Bella sat down on the couch and read the first 5 chapters.

"You know Jake; this Bella character reminds me a lot of me. I mean, I know we have the same name, but it's like were the same person! I don't know…but I really like this book."

"I know, once I started reading it, I thought it sounded a lot like you. It really is good, though. You know what's funny? Have you ever watched Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I've never liked it though; I was never a big fan for the super-natural,"

"Remember that Cedric Diggory character? He seems so familiar…but I just can't put my finger on it…"

"I know what you mean…hey…wait…I think I know who…" Bella scrutinized her memory,

Jake and Bella looked at each other with a knowing look and smiled deviously.

"LET'S GO GET HIM!" They screamed in unison.

**If ya wanna know what happens next, review review review!! And I'll post my next chapter soon!!**


	7. EDWARD! part 2

**Ok, so this is part two of the mini thingy I'm doing. Hope ya like it!**

**OH yea, I don't own any of the characters, or stuff lol **

When Jake and Bella walked in, Alice was on the couch, obviously holding Edward hostage. She had a DVD in hand, while trying to look completely innocent.

Bella went and sat on Edward's lap, and Jake sat a chair next to the couch.

"I have two questions," Edward said, "Number one: why did we have now have movie night now? And number two: why is Alice translating 'I must be emo' into Norwegian?"

"Well…She really likes Norway! Anyways, let's get to the movie!!" said Bella.

Alice skipped over to the flat screen, and popped the DVD in the player.

"I have a favorite part that we have to skip to, and then we can go back." Alice said.

Edward picked up the DVD case and examined it.

"Harry Potter? Alice-"

"HERE IT IS!" yelled Alice.

On screen were two men. One was Harry Potter, and the other…resembled Edward…

"ALICE!" Edward jumped up and tried to turn off the TV, "Damn it Alice! Stop rigging the television! And TURN. THIS. OFF!"

"Sorry Eddy, I thought you would want to see one of your favorite movies!" Alice snickered.

Bella laughed along with her. "Edward! I never knew you played in Harry Potter! Oh boy, this is hilarious! Was your skin always that dark? OMC, does the pack know about this Jake?!"

Jake smiled an evil smile. "Nope, but they will…"

**Ooooo…cliff hanger….ahhhhh….lol**

**Ill write a new chapter soon! Keep those reviews comin!**


	8. EDWARD! part 3

**This is the 3****rd**** part to 'EDWARD!' **

**I don't own any of the characters, I think you know that by now…**

Jacob kicked open the door to Sam and Emily's house. The whole pack was planning to eat lunch there.

"Anybody home?" Jacob bellowed.

"In here!" said Sam.

Alice and Jake chained Edward to his piano, while he protested. It took them a good hour to get Edward to keep still. Of course…it could have been the bleach they made him inhale… Bella stayed back to comfort Edward, he was getting violent.

Jake walked in the small kitchen with a smug smile on his face.

"Guys, I have some great news!" Jake stated,

"What is it?" asked Quil,

"I have some juicy gossip about…Edwar-I mean _Cedric Diggory_…" Jacob laughed sarcastically,

They all stared at him with a confused look.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Just watch this, and you'll see," Edward popped the Harry Potter DVD into the small TV on the kitchen counter. He fast-forwarded until he got to the certain part.

Again, they were to the scene of Harry and Cedric.

"Who does he look like to you?" Jake pointed to Harry's companion.

The pack stared at the television screen for a few seconds. Suddenly they all gasped in unison and looked at Jake. He was standing next to the TV with an expectant look on his face.

"Are you serious Jake? _He_ was in Harry Potter?!" Asked Embry,

Jake smiled, "Yup! Isn't it hilarious?!"

"No..." Grumbled a voice from the kitchen door,

They all turned to find Cedric Diggory standing with an un-pleased look on his face.

"Give back the DVD and I'll play nice…" Edward hissed,

"Ummm…Edward…your kinda on our land…if you wouldn't mind getting off before we have to-"

"Give. Back. The. DVD. NOW." Growled Edward,


	9. EDWARD! part 4 closing

**Heyy! This is the last 'episode' lol. I hope ya like it!**

Edward walked into the kitchen, hit the button on the DVD player with so much force, it cracked, took out the DVD, and crushed it until it looked like a pile of a broken mirror.

He glared at Jake. "Pull something like that again, and I'll do to you what I did to this crap," Edward pointed to the crumbled disk laying on the floor,

"Yes SIR!" Jake added sarcastically,

Edward gave them all one more glare and stomped out of the little house.

There was ten seconds of silence, and then they all broke out in to laughter,

"Jake that was _rich_!" said Embry while he pounded Jacob's fist,

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad now though…" Jake looked at the floor,

Everyone was quiet and stared at him, "JUST KIDDING!" Jake yelled,

They all laughed nervously.

"Oh but guys, I had one more trick that we could play on him! You see, I hooked up a huge, invisible flat screen in his bedroom, right above his bed, and no matter what he does to it, it will always play this…" Jacob took a small disk out of his right pocket, on it, it said 'Cedric Diggory, Disk 2'

The group broke into evil laughter.

"Oh! And this one has bonus footage...of Tanya, from the Denali Clan, expressing her love for him. Sixty. Eight. Hours. Worth."

**Ok sooo that was the end of my EDWARD! Series. I hope you all liked it!! Pleaaaase review!!**


	10. Cullen iPods

I don't own any of the characters, apple, iPod, the artists, the bands, or the songs. Or anything else I mention in this fanfic lol.

Cullen iPods- Ok, so these songs are what I think would be on these characters iPods.

Bella's iPod- All around me *Flyleaf*

-Crazy *Setforth*

-I'll run *The Cab*

Edward's iPod- Lips of an angel *Hinder*

-Viva la Vida *Coldplay*

Alice's iPod- Hot and Cold *Kate Perry*

-Yeah boy and Doll Face *pierced the veil*

-That's what's up *Boys will be Boys*

Jasper's iPod- The kill *30 seconds to mars*

-Not an Angel *City Sleeps*

-Monsoon *Tokio Hotel*

Rosalie's iPod- Say it right *Nelly Furtado*

-Call me when your sober *Evanescence*

-I don't care *Fall out Boy*

Emmett's iPod-Zombies ate my neighbors *single file*

-Typical *Tickle Me Pink*

-Waking the Demon *Bullet for my Valentine*

Esme's iPod-My Immortal *Evanescence*

-How to save a life *The Fray*

Carlisle's iPod-Apologize *One republic*

Jacob's iPod-Ohio is for lovers *Hawthorne heights*

-You Better Pray *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus*

-Madeline *Tickle me Pink*


End file.
